


Tamed Allo

by AnthroLover



Category: Dinosaucers (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Dirty Talk, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hypnosis, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Oral, Oral Sex, Reprogramming, Spitroasting, Technology, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroLover/pseuds/AnthroLover
Summary: Allo is on a mission to investigate a possible work of the Tyrannos. Little does he knows that he is walking on a trap, as the Tyrannos plan to use their latest invention on him.Will Allo be able to fight them back, or will the Dinosaucer leader see himself... tamed?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Tamed Allo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this story.  
> For the record, this is an alternate universe where a few things are different form the canonical universe:
> 
> 1\. The Dinosaucers never turned random human kids their scouts, as it would be too irresponsible to drag innocent bystanders (especially children) into their affairs  
> 2\. They didn’t brought Bonehead with him, as his mental immaturity (not to mention his stupidity) could make him unfit for a mission away of their planet for so long  
> 3\. Teryx in this universe is male (because I can)

The day was quite beautiful.

The sun was shinning down on the rocky field bellow. It was an area that was far from the urban areas around, where all of the humans were. This was good, because it meant that there was no one around to see the ship flying through the air.

This ship had shades of blue in it, and with a front that looked a little bit like the muzzle of a carnivore dinosaur.

The ship surveilled the area bellow, within the rocky formations and the mountains around, and started to lower itself to the place, floating and making quite a noise as it slowly landed.

The ship was secure on the ground when it opened, and a figure walked out. This figure was very tall by human standards, and he certainly did not looked human. He was a denizen of Reptilon, a distant planet that was inhabit by evolved sentient dinosaurs. This individual in particular was Allo, an evolved allossaurus, and the leader of the group known as Dinosaucers.

Allo looked around, and he could not help but wonder how some parts of Earth really reminded him of his home planet. The rocky area with short grass actually reminded him of a place very near his home back in Reptilon, to which he often took his daughter to play when she was still growing up.

Allo shook his head and forced himself to move away from the memories, as he had come in there for a reason.

Earlier that day, Allo had captured a strange readying of energy coming from that area. The kind of energy that normally could not find on Earth, not with the technology that they had. This energy, however, was pretty common back in Reptilon. It was not from a Dinosaucer source, so it only left a single option:

The Tyrannos.

The two groups had come to Earth for the same reason: because the resources of their home planet were exhausted, and they needed another option, hence why the two were on expedition to the planet that held very similarities to their own. However, their methods differed greatly, for while the Dinosaucers were on a pacific mission on Earth in look for new options for their people, the Tyrannos were in there on a more aggressive approach, as they were ones who valued a forceful and violent approach, and sometimes it even seemed that they planned not only to explore, but also to control Earth and all of the ones who lived in it.

This put the two groups in clash, as Allo and his Dinosaucers wanted to preserve the life and freedom of the individuals of Earth, and look for ways to help their own planet without doing harm to the natives. This was a very different approach from the methods and goals of the Tyrannos and their leader, Genghis Rex.

The fact that he caught signs of that kind of energy in there was a source of worry to Allo. It could be from a region that was distant from any urban area, meaning that it probably meant no harm to any of the natives. However, the fact that he caught such signature energies in there meant that the Tyrannos were plotting something.

Why would they be on that area? For the mineral resources, maybe? Had they found anything underground that they thought worthy of their attention? Maybe they found a veil of Dinocium, a mineral that was becoming scarce on their homeland but that th Earth still had, and that the humans had barely only began to understand. Dinocium was very important for the Repilon society, for it was capable of storing energy like a battery, and the lack of it was part of the current energy crisis on the planet.

Well, Allo knew that it was a good idea to investigate.

He had his dinoblaster, and he was ready to defend himself if there was the need. Just in case, he checked on his dinovolver, which would allow him to change himself into a full feral allossaurus if there was ever the need. It was nice and loaded. Time to go.

Allo used the scanner that he had to track the energy signature. Walking carefully ahead, ready for anything that could come on his way. However, as he was so focus on what was ahead of him, the leader of the Dinosaucers ended up losing what could be behind him.

“He has no idea we are following him~” said a voice with a hint of humor.

“He might have a clue if he hears you speak, you idiot-tops.” Another voice hissed at the second one. “Do we have the equipment ready?”

“Yes, Your Scaliness.” A third voice said, “Ready, locked and loaded. It will surely work as I predicted.”

“I hope it does, for your own good.”

As Allo continued to move forward, he was completely oblivious to the voices behind himself, and to the fact that he was being follow. He only continued to follow the signal of the energy that was appearing in his scanner, which indicated him to keep moving forward, so he would find it.

Allo moved across the rock fields and across the many rocks and boulders that were on his way. All the while he kept his eyes open for anything that could come on his way. However, the path he was following seemed to be surprisingly open and devoid of any problem.

Allo would have suspected of anything, if right now he was not so focused in finding out what the Tyrannos were planning on that isolated area. Could it be that they wanted to form a new base in there? A new operation center? Or maybe some backup hideout?

Whatever it was, Allo had a feeling in his gut that it meant trouble, and his gut had rarely failed him in the past.

Walking a bit more ahead, Allo’s earholes caught the sound of humming. It seemed like the humming of an engine. However, it didn’t seemed the engine of a ship, and that much Allo knew, for he was very familiar with ships and with the engines that powered them.

This enticed Allo’s curiosity, making him approach a bit faster (albeit still as careful as he was just before) to the place where the sound was coming from. Once more, he completely failed to notice the three figures following him quietly from behind.

Allo approached the source of the sound as carefully as he could. It was just behind the bolder that the evolved allossaur had crouched behind. He just had to make his way around the boulder and he would have it in his sight.

 _Okay, I guess that is it._ Allo thought, and he held his blaster on his paw, ready to use the technologically advanced weapon into the “immobilization” mode in a moment’s notice. It was not like the “fossilizer” weapons of the Tyrannos, as it was far kinder and didn’t involved turning anyone into stone, only involving them in a inertial field that stopped all movements that were not vital, what meant that it prevented them from even twitching their arms, legs and tails but allowing them to breathe and move their eyes. Still, it was something just as efficient when it came to detaining enemies without truly killing them.

Taking a deep breath, Allo readied himself, and he immediately leapt, quite literally, jumping over the rock and landing on the other side. His blaster aimed and ready to fire at anything. However, the only thing that was on his sight was the device that was producing the hum. It was a big and cylindrical artifact that looked like a very fancy engine.

Allo blinked, looking around and keeping his blaster ready to fire at anything that could jump at him. However, he saw nothing ahead, nor around the engine.

Allo kept the weapon risen as he approached the engine, and he could take a better look at it. Seeing the red coloration that was common in all of the Tyrannos’ equipment. One look at it was enough for him to recognize the thing as truly being something from the Tyrannos.

It was a Reptilon Proto-Charger Rex Model. It was a form of very powerful generator that worked with special radioactive minerals and Dinocium batteries, and could generate a very fair amount of energy when it had the right fuel. It was a standard type of generator back in Reptilon, and the Dinosaucers had two of them on their mothership, but it was of a different model. That model and design were used by the Tyrannos. It was something that they used to power up their big ships and many of their bigger machines that could not be carried around.

It looked to be working at full gear, and Allo had no doubt that it was the source of the energy signature that his equipment detected. But... why was it there?

It only worked when it was plugged at the thing that it was supposed to be powering up, and looking around, Allo saw that it was clearly not plugged at anything. So, why was it there? Did the Tyrannos left it there while they went to get the rest of the equipment? But why would they leave it turned on while they left? It made no sense.

As Allo looked at the equipment, three figures approached him from behind. The first one was a figure of pink scales and a very long neck, and he somehow resembled a pink dragon with a pointy crest on the top of his neck and with a triply split salience at his chin that somehow looked like a goatee. He was wearing grey and fuchsia armor, and he was carrying some kind of weapon in his hands, big and looking like a portable net launcher, except that the thing it launched looked to be some kind of ring. This was Plesio, an evolved sentient plesiosaur, and he walked on two legs, despite his kind being remembered as ocean creatures. He was a member of the Tyrannos, more precisely; he was their scientist/inventor, as he was responsible for both that engine that Allo was looking at and the weapon on his hands.

Next to him was another Tyranno. He had orange scales, and many spikes coming out of his body, which certainly served as weapons. He had a frilled shield on his head, and a black horn on the tip of his snout, and he wore an armor/uniform that was dark-gray and yellow. This one was Styraco, an evolved styracosaurus. He was Plesio’s assistant, and while not being a scientist or inventor like him, he was a very creative thinking who often helped with his inventions, as it was the case with the weapon that Plesio was carrying, and which was designed to shot the Tyranno’s latest invention.

Coming with them, there was yet another Tyranno. However, this was definitely no ordinary Tyranno. This one was a sentient tyrannosaurus, with red scales on his body, black claws, a toned and strong body, and deep and had black eyes. He wore an armor of orange, blue and purple coloration. This Tyranno was no other than Genghis Rex, the leader of the Tyrannos. He was one who shared the leadership with the Tyrannos with his sister. While his sister had remained back in Reptilon to deal with the many issues that involved getting the power back to their clan, Rex was the one who was sent to take care of the mission on Earth, which was essential for them to acquire an advantage over their enemies by having control over another planet that had plenty of resources for them to use, and maybe also counting on the military of the conquered planet to increase their own power. However, the plans have been suffering constant setbacks due to the interference of the Dinosaucers, whose leader currently was standing a few feet away from them, completely oblivious of their presence.

As the three stood behind Allo, who was still checking on the engine…

“Plesio, now!” Rex cried out, and this startled Allo, causing him to immediately turn to see what it was.

At the same time, Plesio pointed the weapon right at the Dinosaucer leader. By the time Allo had widened his eyes as he looked at the three Tyrannos who had ambushed him, the ring on the weapon had been fired and flew to the evolved allosaur.

Allo didn’t even had time to react, as the contraption flew through the air and hit him square in the neck. Immediately after, the thing closed around his neck and locked in place. Allo blinked and immediately took his hand to the thing on his neck, and found that it was stuck in place and wouldn’t budge.

The thing was tight around his neck. It was not suffocating him or restricting his breathing in any way, but it was tight enough that Allo would he constantly aware of its presence. The contraption had lights and circuits in it, which glowed slightly every second. It was very safe to say that the thing looked like a high-tech collar.

“W-what the!?” Allo said, trying to remove the collar, but the thing was locked in place. The material it was made of was some kind of alloy that didn’t existed on earth, and the same what both the Dinosaucers’ and the Tyrannos’s armors were made, being flexible like a tissue, but as resilient as any metal. The thing was somewhat elastic, as a collar was supposed to be, it was also not the kind of thing that you could break only with your arm strength. So, Allo could not remove it, not without equipment.

“Plesio, now! Activate it now!” Genghis Rex said to his subordinate, and the evolved plesiosaurus immediately pulled out a kind of remote control, and with his thumb, he pressed a single button in it, right when Allo was raising his blaster to point at them.

“What is the meaning of-!” Allo started, but his talking was cut as a blue light started to shine in the collar, and soon after, Allo’s entire body convulsed.

“G-GAHHH!” Allo cried out as he felt as if a pulse of electricity have traveled from the collar, through his neck, all the way up to his head and into his skull. Immediately, his eyes widened, and they looked almost as they were glowing, as something was being now forced into Allo’s mind.

_You obey the Tyrannos._

The feeling was as if someone was trying to pump water inside of his skull.

_You obey the Tyrannos. The Tyrannos are your superiors._

Allo shook his head, trying to shake the strange ideas away from his head, but to no success.

_You obey the Tyrannos. The Tyrannos are your superiors. The Tyrannos are your lords._

No! This was not right! The Tyrannos were not his lords! Nor his superiors!

_You obey the Tyrannos. The Tyrannos are your superiors. The Tyrannos are your lords. The Tyrannos are your masters._

No. They were not his... masters?

_You obey the Tyrannos. The Tyrannos are your superiors. The Tyrannos are your lords. The Tyrannos are your masters. You adore the Tyrannos._

He... adored them? Allo felt like this wasn’t right, but he couldn’t remember why...

_You obey the Tyrannos. The Tyrannos are your superiors. The Tyrannos are your lords. The Tyrannos are your masters. You adore the Tyrannos. You live to serve their wishes and wills._

He... lived to serve... their wishes... that... sounded right...

_You obey the Tyrannos. The Tyrannos are your superiors. The Tyrannos are your lords. The Tyrannos are your masters. You adore the Tyrannos. You live to serve their wishes and wills. You obey the Tyrannos._

He... obeyed the Tyrannos... Yes... That sounded right.

Now the words repeated over and over in his head, like a mantra. Soon Allo found himself agreeing with them, as he found out that it seemed natural to obey the Tyrannos. After all, they were his superiors, his lords, his masters. They were the supreme dinosaurs, and the rightful heirs of Reptilon. It was only natural that he, as a denizen of Reptilon, would adore them and live to serve their wishes and wills.

Yes. It made perfect sense.

Allo had remained frozen in place, his body shaking slightly and his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the collar forced this new thought pattern on his brain. Meanwhile the three Tyrannos just remained in place, looking expectantly as the collar worked its magic.

“Is it working?” Styraco asked.

“It sure is.” Plesio said in answer. “The collar is now interfering with his brainwaves and rewriting him into someone who will be totally devoted to the Tyrannos. Once it is complete, he will see us as his superiors and his lords, and he will be unquestionable loyal and obedient towards us.”

“He better be.” Genghis Rex said to him, “Because if this collar ends up failing like the rest of your inventions, you can be sure that I’ll be displeased.” This had a tone of threat, and this was unmistakable for the evolved plesiosaur, who swallowed the lump that instantly formed on his throat.

“D-don’t worry, You Scaliness.” Plesio was quick to say to his leader. “The collar will work perfectly and make Allo into our servant.” He spoke, and mentally, he added:

_I hope..._

Allo continued frozen in place, and after a few more seconds, his body stopped trembling. His muscles, that just moments ago were rigid, as if they were going through a great effort, all relaxed, as his arms slumped to his side, limp and dropping the evolved dinoblaster weapon to the ground.

He just remained in there, standing where he was, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. He almost looked as if he had fallen asleep while standing.

The Tyrannos looked among themselves.

“Now what?” Genghis whispered to Plesio, “Did it worked?”

Plesio was not sure if it had, but he was not going to admit it openly to the leader of the Tyrannos. He was smart enough to know that the wrong words could easily grant him a scolding, or a punch in the top of the head.

“Try calling for him.” The Tyranno scientist said, hoping that this would be enough to proof to Genghis Rex (and to himself) that his invention had truly worked.

The evolved tyrannosaur looked at him, and then turned his head to the Dinosaucer, who was still standing in place, and said aloud:

“Hey, Allo!”

The Dinosaucer, upon hearing his name being called, blinked, and he looked over, to see who it was that had called him. As soon as he sighted Genghis Rex, the sentient allosaur immediately rushed to him.

Genghis Rex panicked in that moment, thinking that the collar had failed, and that the leader of the Dinosaucers was now attacking him. He was quickly reaching for his gun when the Dinosaucer reached him...

And fell on his knees before him, bowing his head in a sign of respect.

“Lord Genghis Rex!” The allosaur said, “I’m honored to be graced with your presence!”

The sentient tyrannosaur blinked, as he could only stare at the prostrated form of Allo. It was as if the whole scene had frozen, as the three Tyrannos looked at the form of the sentient dinosaur before them, on his knees and bowing as if it was to a king.

“Come again?” Was all that Genghis Rex was able to say, and Allo rose his head to look at him.

“Lord Genghis Rex!” He repeated, “The great and ruthless leader of the Tyrannos, charged of their mission to Earth! How honored I am to have been blessed with your presence!” He said, and he looked at the Tyranno with adoration. “Yours and of two other Tyrannos! I am truly blessed!”

The Tyrannos could only stare at the dinosaurs who was currently looking at them as if they were gods.

“It works...” Plesio said, more to himself than for the others, before he cried out “It works! Ha ha!” The plesiosaur than started to do a happy dance in place. “I knew! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!”

“I-is he really…?” Styraco asked, looking at the Dinosaucer.

“Totally and completely under our control!” Plesio said in triumph. “My taming collar worked! It rewrote his mind and his personality to make him totally devoted to us! Now instead of being our enemy, he will be our loyal subordinate, seeing us as his lords who he worships and adores!”

“Yes.” Allo confirmed Plesio’s words. “I can see clearly now. The Tyrannos are the supreme beings of this universe. They are superior, strong, mean, and they are the ones who are truly mean to rule over both Reptilon and the Earth. I was a fool for leading a mission that was against you and for trying to get in your way, and I am terribly ashamed of it.” The allosaur said, bowing his head. “I hope you can forgive me, my lords.”

Genghis Rex blinked at this, and he was soon getting convinced that this was for real. Still, his past experience with Plesio’s inventions told him that he should proceed carefully now.

“So… you really are sorry for having opposed us?” The leader of the Tyrannos asked.

“Yes!” Allo said, and he had a rather pitiful look on his face. “I was wrong in opposing you! I’m truly sorry!”

“Really?” He said, “Then start begging for our forgiveness.” He commanded, and soon, the Dinosaucer was obeying, placing his head so low that his face was pressed in the ground.

“I’m truly sorry!” The sentient allosaur cried out. “I’m truly sorry for daring to opposing the glorious Tyrannos! I was stupid! I was wrong! I should never have dreamed of opposing the greatest beings in existence! I’m so sorry! Please, forgive me! I beg you to forgive me!”

“That sounded sincere.” Styraco said, Genghis Rex, however, was not quite satisfied yet.

“Not quite good enough, but it’s a begging.” He said, “Remove your armor and try again.” He spoke, surprising his two followers. “Now.”

Allo wasted no time, as he got up and started to remove his armor. His helmet was the first thing to go, as it was simply remove from his head and toss aside as if it was trash. Next it came the armor that he wore on his chest, which just required a few pressed buttons for the locks that held it in place to release, and it caused the armor with the Dinosaucers’ emblem to fall to the ground, immediately forgotten. Finally, Allo removed the armor that was on his lower body, as he simply grabbed it and lowered it as if he was lowering his pants. He stepped out of there, and he stood in there wearing only green speedo-like undergarments. Styraco and Plesion both swallowed a lump as they looked at the admittedly attractive form of Allo.

Now, humans had a lot of issues when it came about things like sexuality and sexual preferences. However, the inhabitants of Reptilon were an advanced society, and they were far more receptive to things like that. Both male-on-male and female-on-female were accepted as something common in the planet from where the Dinocausers and Tyrannos came. There was nothing wrong for dinosaurs of the same gender to marry and adopt children, just as there was nothing wrong with a dinosaur who was married to have desires regarding for both males and females, as long as they remained loyal to their partner. Not to mention the fact that practically all inhabitants of Reptilon, even the ones who were heterosexual, to have had at least one same-gender relationship, “experience” or “adventure” in their lives.

Due to this, there was absolutely no problem in both Plesio and Styraco considering Allo to be a quite attractive male. That is, other than the fact that he was the leader of their sworn enemies.

However, they had no time to ponder over how attractive Allo was, with his muscles formed by a lot of training and by a past of missions and experiences, because the sentient allosaur immediately prostrated himself again, getting on his knees in front of the three Tyrannos.

“I am so sorry!” The Dinosaucer said once more. “I’m so sorry for having stood in the lines that opposed the Tyrannos! It was stupid of me! I am a worthless creature for daring to stand against you! Please, forgive me!”

Genghis Rex looked down at the prostrated semi-naked leader of the Dinosaucers, at his feet like a lowly slave. The leader of the Tyrannos could not help but give a wicked smile at this.

“I might actually consider forgiving you.” The evolved tyrannosaur said, “If you start kissing my feet, like the lowly creature that you are.”

Allo hesitated a little, and this caused Plesio to tense for a second. However, he was relieved when Allo leaned forward, his head still down, and he planted a kiss in the big scaly foot of Genghis Rex. This caused the Tyranno leader to smile wider.

“Don’t just stop in one kiss.” The Tyranno said, “Keep kissing them while you beg for my forgiveness.”

“Yes, my lord.” Allo said, and he started to shower the feet of the one who, at the beginning of the day, was his sworn enemy, but that now he treated as his king. He gave kisses to both feet, alternating in between them, and between each kiss, he kept saying things:

“I’m terribly sorry for opposing you... *smack* I’m a worthless being... *kiss* I’m a lowly and inferior reptile... *smek* I beg for your forgiveness... *smack* I’m but a vermin before you...”

All the while. Genghis Rex looked down on him with a superior smile on his face. He did felt a great deal of satisfaction in seeing Allo like that. It really made him feel that he had truly conquered the leader of his enemies, and it gave him a good sense of personal satisfaction. Plesio also had the same satisfaction for seeing that his collar worked as well as he predicted, for it gave him pride as inventor.

Allo continued to do this for a whole minute, before the Tyrannos noticed something:

“I-I am a pathetic being… *moan-smack* You are my superiors… *moan-kiss*…”

Allo was now moaning in between kisses and his own self-debasing. This caused the Tyrannos to look at him with raised eyebrows.

“Was he supposed to moan like that?” Styraco asked, and Plesio was just thinking of an answer, when Allo did something that surprised them all: he put his tongue out, and started to lick Genghis Rex’s feet, moaning shamelessly as he did so.

The three looked at Allo, shocked by his actions.

“H-hey!” Genghis said suddenly, pulling a foot away as Allo was about to lick it again. This caused the Dinosaucer to stop and look up at him. He blinked, and suddenly a look of shame came across his face.

“I-I’m sorry...” He said, still panting. “I-I’m sorry, lord Genghis Rex. I-I couldn’t contain myself...”

Genghis looked at the Dinosaucers, who was still down on all fours, his face flustered red and panting, the sensitive nostrils of the evolved tyrannosaur could clearly pick up the scent of Allo’s arousal.

“Plesio, what is going on?” The leader of the Tyrannos said, turning to his subordinate. “Did your collar did this to him?”

Plesio was a bit speechless. The collars were suppose to act in a way to simply make Allo see them as his superiors and lords. It should not make him feel _that way_ about them, or about worshipping them. At least in theory.

“L-lord Genghis Rex?” Allo said, rather meekly, and this caused all eyes to turn to him.

“I-it was not Lord Plesio’s collar...” He said, looking up at them. “I-its me... I-I have a... a foot fetish...”

The three Tyrannos only looked at the groveling Allo, all of them absorbing the information that the leader of the Dinosaucers just dropped.

“Say what now?” Styraco asked, and Allo soon was explaining:

“I-I have a foot fetish.” He repeated. “S-since I was a teenager... I get turned on by feet. I never truly knew why. There is something about feet that just excites me. Touching them. Caressing them. Kissing them...” He looked at Genghis Rex. “My lord, your feet are so perfect and so beautiful, just like all the rest of you, that while I was kissing them I just couldn’t hold myself back. I’m sorry if I offended you.” Allo finished, lowering his head until his forehead touched the ground.

The three evolved dinosaurs looked at the one prostrated before them, surprised for such a revelation. There was a silence as the three of them thought of what to say next, and the one who spoke was Styraco:

“Do you... do you have other fetishes?” He asked, his curiosity taking better of him. Allo rose his head to look at Styraco, still blushing.

“Y-yes, Lord Styraco.” The Dinosaucer confirmed, “I also have a fetish for being humiliated, which is part of the reason why serving Lord Genghis Rex turned me on so much. I love to be treated like an inferior by a partner, and it is even better if I can do so while worshipping their feet. I did explored this a lot with my wife back in Reptilon. We would make a master/slave roleplay, and she would make me kiss and lick her feet while she told me what an inferior dinosaur I was and how lowly I was compared to her. This turned me on so much that I could hardly even think. I just felt the same way while I was worshipping the magnificent feet of Lord Genghis Rex, who is my superior in all possible ways.”

There was another silence followed these words. Of course, there was nothing wrong with having fetishes. Reptilon was an advanced society, and everyone was free to pursue and go after whatever it was that made then truly satisfied, including unusual life styles and particular sexual fantasies. Having a fetish for feet or for being humiliated was not looked down upon, it was simply unusual, but it was respected, and it was something personal, and the one who had them could keep them for themselves if they wanted, even though there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. Of course, finding out that Allo had such fetishes was a surprise for the Tyrannos. After all, the leader of the Dinosaucers always seemed so dignified and focused on fulfilling his duties, many would not expect him to be the kind of reptile who would get off on being treated like an inferior.

“That is... quite something.” Plesio said, suddenly finding his own armor to be quite thigh in the crotch area... And so was Styraco.

“And, you really got turned on by worshipping my feet?” Genghis Rex asked.

“Y-yes, my lord.” Allo said, “I-I got so hot while I was servicing your perfect feet. I couldn’t hold myself back, and before I knew it I was licking them. I’m sorry if I offended you by doing so.” He said, and he seemed to really be sorry for offending the Tyranno leader in some way. Rex looked at him for a few moments, and smiled.

“You didn’t offended me, Allo.” He spoke, “I was just surprised, that’s all. After all, I never imagined that you could have such desires.”

“I don’t go telling others about this.” The Dinosaucer said, “It is a personal thing that I only ever shared with my sexual partners.”

“Well, you shared it with us.” Genghis Rex said, looking at the Dinosaucer. “Does this means that you want us to be your sexual partners?”

Styraco and Plesio both got their breathing hitched at this, and Allo looked at him with wide eyes, his face blushing so hard that it looked about to ignite.

“I-I... I mean... I-it would be such an honor... I mean... if you thought that I was worth of it...”

“Really? What about your wife?” Styraco asked, and Allo soon answered:

“Vera and I have an agreement. She knows that my work as a Dinosaucer would lead me to stay away from her for long periods of time, and so, we have an agreement that we would have partners to satisfy our needs while I was away. She is probably receiving some partners back in Reptilon and making love with them in our bed. I too am allowed to have other partners to fulfill my own needs.”

“Oh, I see...” Genghis Rex said, looking at him, “So, you get all frisky with the other Dinosaucers?”

“Not really.” Allo admitted, “I had this agreement with her in the beginning of my work, but I never got involved with my own subordinates, for it would be unprofessional. I had some partners who were not on my team, but that was back in Reptilon. Actually, the last time I actually had sex was with my wife, before we came to Earth.”

Styraco blinked.

“B-but that was nearly two years ago!”

Allo blushed.

“Y-yes... I have not engaged in any sexual contact ever since.”

Wow!

The Tyrannos looked among themselves. They knew that Allo was focused on his job and that he was a good-two-shoes that went by the book all the time. It was no surprise that he would not break the rules and get frisky with his teammates, but deprive himself from intimate contact for almost two years? Shesh! The Tyrannos themselves would frequently get frisky with each other from time to time, even to help themselves alleviated their tensions and frustrations. If Allo surely was practicing such an extended celibate, then no wonder that have a contact with his two deepest fetishes caused him to nearly lose it.

“By Saurus...” Styraco said, “Almost two years without sex... I would be about to explode.”

Allo trembled a little bit.

“M-me too.” The Dinosaucer said, “I-I tried to focus on other things, but the urges have been getting bigger lately. I have been growing very restless lately. When I was servicing Lord Genghis Rex I... I think I actually started to lose it.” He was shaking a bit as he spoke that. “I-I can’t take it anymore... P-please...”

He looked at the three reptiles that stood before him. “I feel so hot... I need to have release... I... I want to feel someone else’s touch on me again... I want to feel pleasure with you... My lords, my superiors...” He said, and straightened himself, and the Tyrannos all could see that there was a huge tent formed by the evolved allosaur’s arousal inside of his undergarments.

“Please... make me feel good.” He begged, the most absolute submissiveness in his face, as he begged like a lowly whore to the three, who only stared back at him.

“That was unexpected...” Plesio said.

“Hey, Bossasaur, what do we do now?” Styraco said, kind of at lost in this. Genghis Rex took a few moments to think, and then, he approached Allo, cupping the Dinosaucer’s chin with his clawed hand.

“So, you actually want us to give you pleasure?” He asked, and Allo nodded.

“Y-yes... please... I-I’m so hot...”

“If we choose to do that.” Rex said, looking Allo in the eye, “It will not be just a time thing. We have needs and urges as well, and unlike you, we indulge in them whenever we feel like. If we chose to take you as your sexual partner, it will not be in the traditional sense.”

He looked in Allo’s eyes as he spoke that.

“We will be focused on our own pleasure more than your own.” He said, getting closer to Allo. “We would use you as your plaything, and we would expect you to be ready to please us in the moment we snap our fingers. Either is it worshipping our feet or any other part of our bodies that we order you to worship. We will expect you to offer your body for our pleasure, and we would treat you not as our equal, but as our possession, our toy, our slave. We would be sure to remind you of your place as our inferior, and we would reinforce our superiority over you by humiliation you and using you to our heart’s contents. Do you understand this, DinoSlave?” He finished saying the last word as if he wanted it to linger on his mouth.

Allo looked at him, still panting, saliva was starting to drip from his mouth, and there was a wet patch formed by his pre in his undergarments.

“Nothing would make me happier... my lord...”

Rex looked at the face of the Dinosaucer, submission and subservience all over it. He couldn’t help but smirk.

“That’s really good to hear.” He said, and leaned over, and whispered in Allo’s earhole:

“We could very well just have you as a rug for us to clean our feet on, but we are being kind enough to give you the position of our little bitch.” He snarled near his earhole, causing Allo to shudder, “You should know very well how lucky you are.” He said, and put his tongue out, licking the side of Allo’s face in a sensual way.

Allo, who had deprived himself from any sexual contact during the past two years, shuddered and melted upon the intimate contact. His breath came out as a shaky moan, as his member throbbed, leaking pre on his undergarments.

“Y-yes...” Allo said weakly, “I-I am very thankful for the honor of being your bitch.” Allo said, his voice dripping with need. Rex chuckled at this, and stood back.

“Plesio. Styraco.” He said, causing his two subordinates to stand in attention. “You both have designated the collar and thought about the trap to get it in Allo.” He said, and looked over his shoulder, at the two Tyrannos. “Now, I’m not dumb, and I know very well that you two find Allo attractive.” He spoke, and the two swallowed lumps in their throats, but their leader only smiled at the two of them.

“So, as I reward, I’ll let you two break in our new bitch.” He said, causing both of them to look surprised. “I’ll be only watching, but I hope to get a nice show.”

The two could barely believe it. Genghis Rex probably was truly really happy and satisfied, if he was giving up the chance of using and debasing their enemy and letting them do it instead.

The two nodded, saying a “Y-yes, Boss!” and soon, Genghis Rex was stepping back, while the two stepped forward.

Allo looked at both of them, and he did looked a little down for knowing that he would not be servicing Genghis Rex in person. However, this changed when he saw the looks in the eyes of the two dinosaurs walking to him.

“So, what a nice change of pace we have here.” Styraco said, “Allo, leader of the Dinosaucers, on his knees in front of us, like an obedient little bitch.”

“And ready to service us in any way we want.” Plesio said, with a smirk of his own. “Now, I have to say, I was surprised for hearing that you like feet and being humiliated. Who would have thought that the leader of the Dinosaucers would be such a dirty slut?”

“A total slut who loves being humiliated and used by superior beings like us.” Styraco said, “Does that turns you on, slut? To know that we will be using you for our pleasure like the inferior creature that you are?”

Allo shook a little bit, his cock throbbing and leaking more pre on his underwear.

“Y-yes...” Allo said, shaking a little bit in arousal, “I-it turns me on... very much... W-would you l-let me worship your feet? Please?”

“Ha ha! He _is_ a slut!” Styraco said, and Allo blushed furiously at his, while Plesio only chuckled.

“So, Plesio.” Styraco said, turning to look at his partner. “Think we should let him worship our feet?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know.” Plesio said, as he had a finger on his chin, as if thinking about it. “Worshipping our feet should be a privilege. After all, if we let just anyone do it, it would not be special. He should prove that he deserves...”

“I can prove!” Allo said, nearly crying out as his need overwhelmed whatever little force of will the collar on his neck had not subjugated yet. “I’ll do anything!”

“Oh, anything?” Plesio said.

“What a needy slut.” Styraco said, as both he and Plesio smiled.

“Well, he does sounds sincere.” Plesio said, and placed a hand on Allo’s face, rubbing it as if he was rubbing the face of a pet. “So, what about a deal. If you do a good job servicing us, maybe I’ll give you a little reward involving my feet. What about it?”

“Yes.” Allo said, panting already. “Yes, I’ll do anything you want. My lords, I’ll service you in any way you want.”

“Of course you will.” Plesio said to him, as his other hand moved to his crotch. “Like the good little slut you are.”

As he said that, he pressed a small lever hidden on the area of his crotch. On cue, the armor round his crotch started to open, exposing his cock, which was already in half-hardness. Plesio couldn’t help but let out a sigh as his male organ was freed from the confines of the armor. It was starting to become uncomfortable, especially with the sheer arousal that the turn of events was giving him.

Allo was still in his knees, and his head was right on level with the hardening member of the evolved plesiosaur, who looked down at him.

“Well, I don’t think I even need to say what I want you to do.” Plesio said, and Allo looked at his member. Soon, he Dinosaucer opened his mouth, lolling his head out of his mouth packed with sharp teeth.

Plesio tensed just for a moment as he saw these sharp teeth, but he relaxed as he felt that warm and wet tongue have contact with his member. He sighed to himself as Allo started to lick his cock. And the evolved allosaur was proving to be quite good at this, as he skillfully ran his tongue from the base to the tip, and even swirled it around the spear-like tip of Plesio’s cock.

“Wow... you are quite good at this, Allo.” Plesio said, smirking down at the Dinosaucer, who looked up at him with submissiveness and adoration on his eyes, “Either you are a natural, or you have some experience servicing males.”

“I have experience servicing males.” Allo said, stopping for a moment, “I usually prefer females, but I already had many male partners, all of them very discrete.” He said, and right after, he was back at pleasuring Plesio with his tongue and mouth, showing that he was, indeed, quite skillful in the ways of servicing another male.

“Hmmm, yes... you are pretty good at this.” Plesio said, and looked at his pal, Styraco. “Tell me, Allo, have you ever served two males at once?”

“Yes... A few times.” Allo said, between licks to the cock of the evolved plesiosaur. Plesio smiled at this, and nodded at Styraco, who smiled back. Soon, the evolved styracosaur was repeating what Plesio did, pushing a hidden button on his lower armor, causing a small vent to open in his crotch, letting his cock spring free from its confines.

“Then start doing it, slut!” Styraco said, as he and Plesio positioned themselves so Allo was now between the two of them, their cocks on both sides of his head. Allo nodded, and started to stroke Styraco’s cock with his scaly hand, while he now opened his mouth and took the tip of Plesio’s cock on his mouth, sucking it very gently.

“You better be careful with these teeth, Allo.” Plesio said, “If they as much as cause a single scratch to our cocks, we’ll remove them from your mouth one by one.”

“Darn right we will.” Styraco said, smirking as he felt Allo’s digits wrap around his own cock.

Allo simply moaned something back, as he continued to suck and stroke the two cocks presented to him.

“Hmmm, Styraco, you gotta feel this slut’s mouth.” Plesio said to him, “It was made to suck the cock of superior males.”

“His hand is not half bad either.” Styraco said back, “His fingers are rather skilled, as one would expect from a lowly slut who serves real males.” He and Plesio both laughed at this, and Allo moaned around Plesio’s cock, his own cock throbbing inside of his undergarments.

It was so long since Allo had intimate contact, and now he was there, being debased by two males whom he now admired and looked up to, thanks to the collar around his neck, brainwashing him into seeing them as magnificent and superior to himself. This caused his cock to throb so hard, as the last two years of celibate now catch up with him as he could barely make himself think straight now.

Allo barely noticed that his free hand was roaming to his crotch, and he was just about to slip it inside his underwear to play with his own member, when:

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing, Allo?” Genghis Rex voice broke the three out of their pleasure. The leader of the Tyrannos was standing there as he watched the scene, he had opened the vent of his own crotch, allowing his cock to also hang free from his armor. He had a hand wrapped around it, and it was obvious that he had been masturbating while watching the scene before him. He still stroked his cock as he looked, but he had a serious gaze as he looked down at the kneeling Dinosaucer.

“L-Lord Genghis Rex?” Allo said, looking at the evolved tyrannosaur, who looked back at him.

“You were about to start playing with yourself.” The Tyranno said, pointing at Allo’s crotch, and to his hand that was nearly into it.

“O-oh... I-I was just...”

“You didn’t received permission to play with yourself.” Rex said, cutting Allo before he could do anything that would be even close to defending himself.

“I-I...” Allo said, looking at the glare of the leader of the Tyrannos and, as of right now, his own leader. “I’m sorry...”

Rex looked at him, and he sighed, “Well, you are really pent up, so I’m gonna let this one slide. But from now on, you will only touch yourself if given permission, got it, DinoSlave?”

“Yes, Your Scaliness. Allo said, and Rex stopped for a minute, looking at the Dinosaucer that addressed him just the same way that his own subordinates did. There was no mockery in the way he said it, and no sign that he was making fun of him. Instead, it seemed that there was the true respect and submission that Rex always liked to hear in his subordinates voices. And it was coming from someone who, less than an hour ago, was Rex great rival and political enemy.

This caused a surge of excitement to surge through Rex, what caused his cock to throb and leak pre as he continued to stroke himself.

“Good...” He said, hissing in satisfaction between clenched teeth. “The three of you may continue...”

This was all that they needed, as Styraco placed a hand in Allo’s head, and guided Allo’s mouth to his cock. The order was clear, as Allo started to lick the member of the evolved styracosaur, before he evolved it with his mouth and started to suck gently and bob his head slightly, causing Styraco to growl in pleasure.

“Hey, don’t forget about me.” Plesio said, and Allo moaned something in agreement, and soon, his hand was finding Plesio’s cock, and he soon was stroking and rubbing it, squeezing gently near the base and on the tip. Styraco had not lied, Allo indeed had very skilled fingers, and he was good in pleasing others with his hands.

“What good fingers you have, Allo.” Plesio said in satisfaction. “So good in touching a penis... I wonder how many males you served to acquire this kind of skill with your fingers.”

“And with his mouth too.” Styraco said, “His tongue is rather good, the way it wraps around my cock while he sucks. He truly is a skilled slut. Are you sure you prefer females, Allo? Because for someone who does, you certainly are a very good cock sucker.”

“Well, maybe he does prefer females, but he is very good at being a slut for males.” Plesio said.

“Yeah, maybe.” Styraco agreed. “Maybe deep down he knows that if a superior male comes, he must get on his knees and get ready to serve them.”

“Like the lowly and inferior creature he is.”

“A lowly and dirty slut.”

The two laughed at this, and Allo moaned as he was insulted and debased, his cock throbbing and leaking pre in his underwear.

All the while, Genghis Rex watched with a good deal of satisfaction, seeing Allo be humiliated and used by his minions and clearly enjoying it, if the tenting and the wet spot forming in the Dinosaucer’s underwear was of any indication. The evolved t-rex was sure to stroke himself slowly, as he wanted to drink all that was from the scene developing before him.

Meanwhile, Allo alternated between the two Tyrannos who he was serving. At one moment, he was giving a blowjob to Plesio while he gave a handjob to Styraco, and then he would switch, stroking Plesio while he sucked off Styraco. However, he would never leave one of them unattended, as he skillfully pleasured both of them. All the while, the two Tyrannos were sure to mock Allo, calling him a slut and a bitch, jeering at him and remembering him how much inferior he was and how the fact he was so eagerly serving them was proof of it.

Allo was overwhelmed. The smell and taste of their genitals awakened something inside of him, and the fact that he was being thoroughly humiliated as he serviced them, being told how inferior he was, was making him get very turned on. All of that was somehow enhanced by the fact that he spent years without close contact, and by the collar, that now made him see the Tyrannos as magnificent beings was surely helping his arousal. His cock leaked pre in his underwear and throbbed so hard that it was almost painful.

Still, Allo resisted the urge to reach out inside his undergarments and touch himself, for Lord Genghis Rex forbid him of doing so without permission. Instead, he tried to keep his hands busy by using both of them to tend to one cock, while his mouth was pleasuring the other one.

It lasted for a few minutes (that to the horny Allo, almost felt like an eternity), before the Tyrannos both ordered Allo to stop, their cocks now were both throbbing, coated with pre, sweat and with dinosaur saliva. Allo panted like a horny animal as he looked up at his two lords.

“Now, that was really good.” Plesio said, petting Allo’s head. “But, I guess that both of us want to change position.” He said, and looked at Styraco.

“I call dibs on his tailhole.” The evolved styracosaur said, and Plesio nodded back at him.

“Fine by me, his mouth is really good.” The evolved plesiosaur said, “Now, let’s move over there, I want to be sitting for the next part.” He spoke as he gestured to a nearby rock that Plesio would be able to use as if it was a chair.

“Yes, sir.” Allo said, and he was about to get up, but he was stopped by Plesio, who placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

“Ah, ah.” The evolved plesiosaur said, while Allo looked at me. “You are a slave, and slaves don’t have the right to stand up. They stay on their knees or on all fours and only get on their feet if told to do so.”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” Allo said, and he continued on down, and soon, he was following the two on all fours, like a dog. The Tyrannos all had a good deal of satisfaction seeing Allo being such an obedient little thing for them, which mixed with their current arousal, making this something very gratifying to them.

Soon, Plesio was sitting in the rock, his legs spread and his cock in full view. Allo crawled to him, and Plesio smiled at him.

“Well, I told you that I would give you a reward related to my feet if you did a good job.” Plesio said to the evolved allosaur. “Come closer, start worshipping my feet.” He spoke, and Allo looked almost elated at this.

The leader of the Dinosaucers crawled on his hands and knees at him, and was soon lowering his head to kiss into the feet of the evolved marine dinosaur, and Plesio smiled as he looked at this. “Oh, yeah… just like that, you lowly slave. Worship your lord’s feet like the lowly little creature you are.

Allo moaned at this, and he continued to lick and kiss the feet of Plesio as if he was his god. Allo was so focused on this that he almost didn’t notice Styraco moving and positioning behind himself. At least, until he felt a pair of hands land on his backside, groping and squeezing it. Allo jumped slightly, as he was surprise by the sudden touch, but he moaned as his buttocks were groped.

“Hmmm, nice ass.” Styraco said, groping it. “Really nice. Firm but soft to the touch.” He said, and held his hand back, before bringing it down into Allo’s butt, smacking it with a resounding *plap*, causing the allosaur to yelp ad he jumped slightly. “Really nice. Hey Allo, is it used regularly?”

Allo blushed even more at this, and he looked over his shoulder, at the dinosaur who was groping his backside.

“N-not really... I-I’ve never been penetrated before.”

“Wait, for real?” Styraco asked, “You mean you are a tailhole virgin?”

Allo’s blush deepened.

“W-well... I-I’ve never had anyone actually penetrate me but... I-I experimented with toys when I was with my wife. She enjoys seeing me have something under my tail... The toys were rather large... b-but I’ve never actually had anyone breed my ass...”

“Even though you had male partners?”

“Y-yeah... When I was with other males I was usually the one doing the penetration. Either that or I was rubbing their members or sucking them off.”

“Oh boy.” Styraco said; all of sudden feeling way more excited. “I can’t believe that I’m gonna be the one to pop Allo’s cherry.”

Allo blushed even more at this, and all of that sexy talk was only making his cock harder and more uncomfortable on his underwear. The Allosaur panted as he reached out with his hand to adjust his cock so it would be more comfortable. However...

“What do you think you’re doing, slave?” Rex voice said, and they turned to look at the leader of the Tyrannos, who had a hard gaze as he still stroked his cock slowly.

“Didn’t I just told you not to touch yourself without permission?”

Allo blinked, and suddenly he realized what it looked that he was going to do.

“Wha... N-no! I was not going to-”

“You really are a hornball.” Rex said, shaking his head, “You arousal is so great that you are not even capable of fulfilling a simple instruction. Styraco.”

“Yes, Bossasaur?” The evolved styracosaur asked, and Rex kept a hard gaze on Allo as he spoke to his subordinate:

“Go pick up Allo’s belt.”

Styraco was quick to obey it, removing himself from behind Allo and going to where the Dinosaucer dropped his armor, while Allo whimpered and shrunk under the hard reproving gaze of Rex, who still stroke his dick with satisfaction, and it was even throbbing as it leaked pre.

Soon Styraco was moving back, carrying the thing that was Allo’s belt. The thing was used on his armor as part of it, around his waist (obviously). It was made from the same material of the collar that was now around Allo’s neck, meaning that it was resilient and at the same time very flexible.

“Good...” Rex said to Styraco, “Now, use it to tie Allo’s hands behind his back.”

“Yes, boss.” Styraco said, with a smirk of his own, and Allo, once more, tried to defend himself:

“Please, my lord. I wasn’t going to stroke myself. Is just that my underwear-”

“Silence.” Rex said, this simple command making the leader of the Dinosaucers shut up and whimper weakly. “I gave you a clear order not to touch yourself without permission. You failed to obey, and now you lost the right to use your hands.”

Allo even thought of defending himself, but he knew that it would probably only make Rex angrier. He knew that he should not question the decisions of his lord, for he was the one who truly had the right to make all decisions, including that of punishing Allo. So, the evolved allosaur only stood obediently while Styraco did as the tyrannosaur told him.

He forced Allo’s arms behind his back (rather roughly, it was to be added), and looped the belt around the wrists of the evolved dino. Due to the high technology of the belt, that allowed it to tighten just enough around the waist of who wore it, the thing adjusted to what it recognized as a “waist”, causing it to tighten around both of Allo’s wrists, securing itself in place and getting both of Allo’s arms firmly tied behind his back.

Allo grunted a bit at the pressure around his wrists. Just like the collar around his neck, it was not tight enough to cut off his blood flow or to cause him any damage, but it was tight enough to make him be constantly reminded of it, not the mention that it effectively prevented him from using his hands. This served to increase the feeling of helplessness that Allo was getting, and it actually only helped to increase his arousal.

His cock throbbed even more inside his underwear, causing Allo to pant more.

“Look at that.” Plesio said, looking down at the kneeling dinosaur in front of him. “I think Allo also enjoys being tied up. Don’t you?”

Allo looked up at him, panting. “V-Vera is... a kinky woman... S-she liked to tie my up while we were mating... I-I guess I learned to associate it with pleasure...”

Styraco laughed.

“Man, the great Allo is turned out to be one kinky fucker!”

“I’ll say.” Plesio said, looking down at him. “Who would know how much of a submissive little slut the leader of the Dinosaucers would be.”

Both dinosaurs laughed at this, and Allo blushed even more as he shook with pleasure. His cock was so hard that it was really uncomfortable on his underwear, causing him to squirm slightly.

Plesio looked at the squirming Allo, who looked up at him with submissiveness. This turned him on. Of course, Allo would never be the same as Nessie, the plesiosaur that he met there on Earth, on a lake that stayed in the planet, on a region known as “Scotland”, and who turned out to be possibly the only true love he ever met. Of course, he had to leave her to prevent the other Tyrannos from finding out that he had fallen in love during their mission, for he knew that they wouldn’t take it lightly that he got involved into “distractions” during their mission. Still, he would constantly think of her during his alone time, and he often imagined her looking up at him with these begging eyes.

The same kind of eyes that Allo had now.

Of course, Allo was not his dear Nessie, and he would never be. However, Plesio was not one to turn his back to pleasure when he had a chance of having it. Plus, there were some advantages on Allo not being truly Nessie, for that meant that the evolved plesiosaur didn’t felt any need to be kind or loving with him, and he could treat the slut before him any way that he please.

“Just look at you.” Plesio said to the kneeling Allo. “On your knees before me, looking at me like a bitch looks at her male.” He spoke, and as he did, he moved his leg, and soon, the sole of his foot made contact with the front of Allo’s underwear, and with the cock that was behind the fabric. This caused Allo to gasp, his eyes widening and his hips moving, as he instinctively tried to trust, to gain some form of pleasure of that thing that was having contact with his nethers.

“All jumpy and moaning just from some touch.” Plesio said, “Squirming like a little worm upon being given some pleasure.” He spoke, and his foot pressed harder, rubbing the huge bulge in Allo’s underwear, causing him to tremble as he let out shaky, needy moans. Plesio relished in the sight.

“You are actually looking quite pitiful now, Allo.” He said, as he added a second foot to the mix, causing Allo to moan as his eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. “Still, I did promised you a reward if you sucked my cock good. And that you did.”

He said and, using only his surprisingly dexterous feet, he grabbed the waistband of Allo’s underwear with his clawed toes, and used it to lower it, finally freeing Allo’s cock from its fabric prison, causing the nicely sized member to spring free. This caused Allo to let out a sigh as his cock bounced out of his undergarments, leaking pre as it nearly smacked Allo’s stomach, standing at attention and hard as a diamond.

“And despite our reputation out there, the Tyrannos _do_ keep their word.” Plesio said, and now, he moved both of his feet around Allo’s cock, and started to rub them up and down at the member.

Allo was a foot fetishist who had been in celibate for the past two years, and had a fetish for being humiliated. There he was, on his knees, with his hands tied behind his back, his cock standing to attention, and two feet now were rubbing it. Allo could only moan in desperate need as his hips thrust against these feet and his mind melted in the pleasure.

Plesio chuckled, and he started to rub his feet into the member of the leader of the Dinosaucers, rubbing it up and down, pressing his soles against the member, and even trapping the head in between his toes, squeezing it very gently. This caused Allo to moan even more and to squirm under him. The once noble Dinosaucer was now trembling as he was high in the pleasure, his hips automatically moving back and forth within the pleasure that he was getting. This only caused Plesio to smile more, as he did his best to keep pleasing at the Dinosaucer, at the same time making sure that he would not achieve orgasm too soon.

Plesio had his fair share of male partners, including his own teammates in the Tyrannos, as they often helped each other with their frustrations. This caused Plesio to become quite adept in the art of male-to-male love, and made him acquire a few interesting skills. For instance, he learned to be able to recognize when a male was about to blow his load, and how to work to prevent the male from orgasming, and he was putting it to use with Allo.

The Dinosaucer was about to blow in many occasions, actually, Plesio could swear that he almost blew in the moment his feet made direct contact with his dick. However, the evolved plesiosaur was quick to work in getting him down. A very light pinch of his claws on the member, a squeeze on the head that was just a tad bit harder. All of that to help Allo fall back so he wouldn’t blow his load before Plesio and Styraco have had their fill.

It resulted in a slow process that was basically a giant teasing, keeping Allo on the edge, while his member continued to throb and to leak pre, that helped Plesio using his feet to better play and torment Allo’s cock.

Allo was shaking, as his moans grew louder, needier, and more high-pitched (the Tyrannos even thought that they were getting a little feminine) as he was mercilessly teased.

Styraco had been only watching until now, but he got tired of it, and he decided that he wanted some action. He spoke something to Allo, but the Dinosaucer seemed to have failed to listen, as his mind was melted in the pleasure that he was receiving, and the cruel and delicious torture of the edging.

Allo was suddenly brought back by a hand that smacked had on his buttocks, causing him to gasp and widen his eyes, as a throbbing hotness spread on the point where his as was spanked.

“Are you deaf, slut?” Styraco said, “I told you to raise your tail!”

Allo trembled a bit and stammered, as he tried to answer in the midst of the pleasure on his cock.

“Y-yes... I-I am s-sorry, L-L-Lord Styraco.” Allo said, and slowly, obediently, he rose his trembling tail, exposing fully his backside to the world. Well, kind of, since he was still wearing his underwear, but Styraco wasted no time in undoing the strap that held it to Allo’s tail, grabbing the waistbands and pulling it down, completely exposing Allo’s buttocks to the world. Now Styraco had the perfect view of the ring of flesh that was hid beneath that strong tail and between the cheeks of that bubble-butt, as the underwear that Allo wore had been lowered to his thighs.

“Nice...” Styraco said, as he reached out to grab Allo’s cheeks, squeezing and spreading them apart, to have a better view on that pucker. “Really nice… Do you clean yourself back there, Allo?”

“Y-yes...” Allo said, still shaking as Plesio continued to torment his cock. “I-I am very thorough with my personal hygiene. I clean my tailhole deeply with frequency... A-actually, I just did it this morning.”

“Well, that is good to know...” Styraco said, with a smirk. “What a nice little slut, leaving himself clean for anyone who wants to use him.

“I guess that deep down he was looking forward to get some, right?” Plesio said, and both him and Styraco laughed once more, while Allo simply moaned in an feminine way as he was molested by the two Tyrannos, all under the watching gaze of Genghis Rex, who still masturbated at the show.

“Are you all done with the foreplay?” The evolved tyrannosaur growled, somewhat impatient. “I allowed you two to use this bitch, and this doesn’t mean playing with him until he cums. Get down into business, both of you.”

It was clear that Rex wanted a show, and his two subordinates were actually glad to give it to him.

“Well, you heard him.” Plesio said, putting a hand in Allo’s head and guiding his mouth to his penis. “Back at sucking me off, slut. And careful with these teeth.”

Allo obeyed, and let himself be guide to the member, and he just put in his mouth, before the evolved plesiosaur started to force him down on his cock, forcing more of it in Allo’s mouth. The Dinosaucer gagged in surprise, but he relaxed and moaned at this, especially because the Tyranno was still teasing his cock with his feet, causing him to moan in pleasure.

Behind Allo, Styraco was also smirking as he looked at that pucker, which contracted and relaxed in response to Allo’s pleasure, almost looking that it was winking at Styraco.

Now, how would he be able to resist such an invitation?

Styraco expectorated, and he spat it out. It landed square in the winking pucker of Allo, causing the allosaur to jerk as he felt that thing land on his tailhole, a very intimate area of his own body.

“Just getting you ready.” Styraco said, “Be glad I’m lubing you up instead of going dry, slut.” He said, and Allo moaned something that sounded like a “yes sir” around the cock that was currently on his mouth.

Styraco soon was rubbing his cock on the pucker, smearing in his own spit, which added to the saliva and pre from Allo sucking him off just minutes before. Once he deemed himself satisfied, he pressed the tip of his cock on Allo’s pucker, and started to push it in.

He met some resistance, of course, and he grunted as he continued to push inside. This also caused Allo to tense up, as he had something being crammed under his tail. However, it was not as hard as it would be for a complete virgin, once Allo was used to do anal play with his wife, as the allosaur himself explained. Still, it was a hole that was never claimed by a real penis before, making it technically a virgin. This thought was something that drove Styraco to press harder, as he wanted to be able to say that he was the one who claimed Allo’s anal virginity.

He pushed and pressed, and soon, more and more of his cock buried itself in Allo’s submissive hole. In less than a minute, Styraco had bottomed up, his armored crotch pressing against Allo’s naked ass. This caused him to grunt in pleasure, as he felt the tightness of the grip of these soft insides. Allo was still tensing and relaxing in answer to the pleasure, and this caused his insides to tense and relax as well, causing them to give a nice massage to Styraco’s member.

“My, my.” The evolved styracosaur said, panting as he felt his cock being hugged by all sides, both of his hands in Allo’s hips. “What a nice ass. Easily one of the best I ever had. Truly made to be breed by cock. Hard to believe it was a virgin up until now.” He panted, and he smirked, “Well, how about I ruin it?”

He didn’t even waited for some form of acknowledged coming from Allo or anyone else, as he simply started to pull back his cock, slowly removing it from the soft confines of that tight ass. He pulled out until only the tip of his cock was resting inside the Dinosaucer’s tailhole. He rested in there for a few moments, until he heard a whimper coming out of Allo.

Now, if it was either from the emptiness of his tailhole, or from the torment that Plesio was still giving to the allosaur’s cock with his feet, Styraco didn’t knew, nor he cared. He only took this as a sign that he should start.

So, Styraco forced his cock back inside, all in one go, bottoming up again, as his crotch clapped into Allo’s ass.

This caused the leader of the Dinosaucers to yelp, and Styraco soon started to go to town on the poor ass. He pulled his cock back out halfway, and pressed back in all in one go. And he did again. And again. And again.

Styraco was now fucking Allo’s tailhole as if he was breeding a female in heat. Hs pulled his cock back halfway, and then shoved it back inside almost violently. He built up a steady rhythm, with the wet sounds of his cock going in and out of that slickened up hole matching the “plaping” sounds of his armored crotch smacking in Allo’s bare butt.

Allo moaned as he was fucked like that. Of course, it was muffled, as his mouth also was currently being used. Plesio now had both hands in Allo’s head, and he was moving it up and down his own cock, almost as if it was nothing more than a fleslight, a toy that he was using to achieve orgasm.

Plesio groaned and snorted in pleasure, as he watched as his cock disappeared inside Allo’s mouth each time he forced his head down on his cock. He could also feel that it was almost going into Allo’s throat, and this excited him. Of course, Allow as not totally passive at this, as he was sure to keep sucking and even using his tongue as he allowed his mouth to be used like a toy. Plesio groaned in pleasure each time that tongue wrapped around his cock, and the constant feeling of suction that Allo made gave him good pleasure, not to mention from the moments when the evolved allosaur swallowed (probably to swallow up the spit and pre that was cumulating in his mouth), causing his cock to be massaged by the involved muscles in Allo’s mouth.

Meanwhile, Rex continued to watch the scene unfolding before him. He purred in a growling way as he saw Allo, his greatest rival, being debased and humiliated by his two henchmen. He stroke his member with gusto as he watched the scene in front of him, seeing Allo being used like a cheap whore, being called a cheap whore, and evidently getting off on it. It gave him a great sense of satisfaction, and added to the pleasure that he was getting from the masturbation. After all, Genghis Rex was a bit of a voyeur himself, as seeing a dinosaur dominate another was something that truly turned him on. When he and his henchmen had their habitual orgies, watching them go to town before joining in was the best way to put the Tyranno leader on the mood.

“Yessss, that’s right.” Genghis said, as he squeeze the head of his own cock, generating a new wave of pleasure that travelled all the way up his spine, “Go on, boys, use Allo like the slut he is.”

And of course, his henchmen didn’t let him down, as they continued to go down on Allo with a lot of enthusiasm. Styraco was speeding up his fucking, and in this, Allo suddenly jerked as he let out a surprised yelp (muffled by Plesio’s cock), followed by a needy and high-pitched moan (also around the evolved plesiosaur’s cock). Styraco knew exactly what that meant.

“Oh, did I hit the slut’s prostate?” The styracosaur said, his voice somewhere between sexual teasing and downright mockery. He repeated the motion, hitting the same spot and causing the very same reaction from Allo. “Oh, yeah, definitely found your little love button.” He growled, and resumed fucking, this time aiming for that specific spot with each thrust.

Meanwhile, Plesio still used Allo’s mouth like a glorified fleslight, moving it up and down his cock, seemingly without any care for Allo’s gag reflex (which the evolved allosaur seemed to have a surprisingly great control over). Of course, he was not uncaring for Allo’s pleasure, as he continued to massage the Dinosaucer leader’s cock with his feet, teasing and edging him like a pro.

Allo moaned as the feeling of his prostate being hit, combined with the feeling of his cock being teased by the feet of Plesio, caused Allo to become cross eyed from the sheer feeling of pleasure. Allo’s hips now were almost on automatic. At one moment, he was pushing back to meet with Styraco’s thrusts, and at another he was humping forward to feel more of these magnificent feet on his cock.

It was so good. It was melting his already altered mind. Somehow, it even seemed to be reinforcing the effect of the collar, as the pleasure brought down the few defenses that were still on his mind, silencing that tiny voice on his mind that told him that he should not be doing that. Allo could feel it, even in his mind-altered state. It was the remains of his free will, trying to tell him that the Tyrannos were not his lords, but his enemies, and that he should not submit to them. It was like an annoying thing in the back of his mind.

The pleasure helped drown that voice, making it become farther and farther away. Allo’s orgasm was approaching more and more, and the Dinosaucer knew that, in the moment he orgasmed, that voice would most likely fade from his mind for good.

“By the Primordial Egg!” Styraco said, “This ass is so good! I’m close!”

“Me too!” Plesio said, grunting as he continued to use Allo’s mouth and please his cock. “I’m gonna blow now!”

Genghis grunted, as he too felt his cock throbbing with the familiar feeling of an orgasm approaching. His clawed hand now moved on a blur over his cock. He panted and growled as his climax approached, but he was still holding back. He wouldn’t be the first to cum. He had his own pride.

In fact, Rex was not the first to cum. That one was Allo.

The mixed pleasure on his prostate and his cock was too much for him. As he climaxed, his eyes rolled to the back of his head so much that he went blind for a few seconds, and he let out a shrieking high-pitched screech that was muffled by the cock around his mouth and going into his throat. His cock spasmed and throbbed as it shot its load.

His orgasm caused his ass to clench hard into Styraco’s cock, causing him to grunt and let out a loud bellow as he buried his cock deep into Allo’s ass as he came. He spurt his cum inside of that formerly virgin hole, effectively claiming it and marking it as belonging to him (although, knowing his group and his boss, he was pretty sure that the ownership over that tight ass would be collective).

Meanwhile, the muffled effeminate screech that Allo let out sent vibrations all over Plesio’s cock, sending him over the edge as well. With both hands, the evolved plesiosaur forced Allo’s mouth all the way in his cock, sending his dick into the entrance of Allo’s throat as he came. Allo nearly choked on the cum, but he managed to hold back his gag reflex and swallow the thick and rich cum of Plesio, like a good obedient little slut.

Of course, Genghis also orgasmed, as he let out a loud, fierce, potent roar as his cum shot out of his cock. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight shots of pearly white and potent cum. It all splattered into the ground, but that mattered not tot the leader of the Tyranno’s, as he basked in the feeling of his orgasm.

After almost a minute, all of the evolved dinosaurs were done, and they all remained where they were, panting as they felt the afterglow of their climaxes.

Allo let out shaky, muffled moans around the cock of Plesio, as cum leaked from his cheek. That, of course, before the evolved plesiosaur removed his cock from the evolve allosaur’s mouth. This caused Allo to cough a little, a bit more of cum coming out of his mouth and leaking down his chin in droplets.

“You didn’t swallowed all.” Plesio said, causing Allo to look up at him. The plesiosaur was looking down at him with a hardened expression. “I’m kind enough to feed you my cum and you waste it? Stupid slut.”

Allo whimpered at this, as his Tyranno lord gave him a talking down.

“I’m sorry, Lord Plesio.” He said meekly, sounding almost like a wounded puppy. Plesio looked at him for a few moments, and his expression softened.

“Well, I guess you can be excused, since it was your first time servicing me.” He said, and reached out to pet Allo’s head. “But I expect you to swallow every drop of my seed next time.”

Allo purred at being petted. Plesio then removed his hand, and raised both of his feet. When Allo cummed, most of it landed on the rock that Plesio was sitting on. However, some of it had stained his feet, in the form of the white slicky thing staining the scaly soles that had been rubbing on Allo’s

Plesio presented both of his cum-stained feet to the allosaur, and said simply:

“Start cleaning.”

Allo didn’t needed any more encouragement than that. He immediately stuck his tongue out and started to lick, lapping at his own cum as he licked the feet clean of it. This was something debasing and humiliating, and it hit right on all of Allo’s buttons. The leader of the Dinosaucers shuddered and moaned slightly as he licked his cum off the feet of one of his lords, feeling all kinds of elation by doing that.

Meanwhile, Styraco was holding him from behind, He smiled as he saw the leader of the Dinosaucers humiliate himself even further. He still had his cock inside of Allo’s tailhole, and he didn’t felt like moving, at least not yet. He really had enjoyed the feeling of claiming Allo’s ass, and keeping his cock in that slickened hole, marked with cum on the inside, was really good for Styraco. He still had his arms around Allo, holding him in place, and he could almost feel the heart of the allosaur beating as he held him.

Of course, they were not the only ones enjoying it, as Genghis Rex had been watching all the time while the scene developed, and had a very good orgasm as he watched Allo being used and abused. The pleasures of the scene did not ended yet, as he soon saw Allo licking his own cum out of Plesio’s feet, looking like a lowly pet or slave as he did that. Of course, the fact was that Allo _was_ a slave now. Or maybe a pet, if they were on a generous mood. Either way, thanks to the collar that the leader of the Dinosaucers was wearing, he was now their property. Their submissive and obedient little slave.

Allo had a pleasured and satisfied look on his face as he cleaned all the cum from Plesio’s soles, also cleaning some other dirty from it in the process. Allo flinched at the taste of the dust that was on Plesio’s feet, but the idea that he was debasing himself and servicing the feet of such a wonderful and magnificent reptile was enough to make up for it, causing him to feel a great pleasure in doing so.

Once the feet had been thoroughly cleaned, Plesio now rubbed them over Allo’s face, poking his taloned toes on Allo’s mouth, while the allosaur happily sucked at them.

“Good... Good little slave.” Plesio cooed, and this caused Allo do blush deeper as he moaned with these talons on his mouth. Soon, however, the feet were pulled away from him. Allo whined at this, and he almost moved his head to try and follow the feet, but he stopped when he saw the reason why Plesio pulled the feet away from him.

Genghis Rex had walked to them, and he was looking down at Allo with a grin that was almost predatory. In other occasions, Allo would have answered with an angry look, but on that situation, with the collar around him altering his brainwaves to make him adore the Tyrannos, Allo could only answer with a look of submission. He thought that grin to make the Tyranno leader to be even more handsome, making him weak on the legs (good thing that he was already on his knees, otherwise he could have collapsed).

Genghis then brought up his clawed hand to Allo’s face. It was covered in cum, from when Rex ejaculated. The smell was strong and musky, and it seemed heavenly to Allo’s nostrils. The order was implicit, and the leader of the Dinosaucers wasted no time in sticking his tongue out and starting to lick Rex’s hand clean from cum, just like he did with Plesio’s feet.

“Good slut.” Rex cooed as his hand was cleaned, and as soon as all the cum was gone, he started to pet at the face of Allo, as if he was his mascot.

Allo moaned as he looked at the Tyranno with adoration.

“Lord Genghis Rex.” Allo said, his voice letting it clear how much he now adored the evolved tyrannosaur. “May I service you as well?” He asked, almost pleading. “Please, it would be a great honor for me.”

Rex chuckled. “I’m sure it would.” He said, matter-of-factly, loving to see Allo submitting like this. He would love to be serviced right now, but there were other things to take care of.

“Perhaps I’ll allow you to service me.” He said to Allo, who was now nuzzling back on his hand, just like a pet would. “But first, I have a little mission for you, my DinoSlave.”

Allo purred at the touch of his lord, looking at him as if he was a reincarnated god.

“Anything...”

* * *

Back at the mothership of the Dinosaucers, hidden among rocky formations and a small woodland, the members of the Dinosaucer crew continued their business as usual. Some of them were doing research, some were working in matters relative to their mission on Earth. Some were working on more menial tasks around the ship, among them, was Dimetro, their science specialist.

The green evolved dimetrodon was their mechanic and inventor, and most of the equipment and inventions that the crew used came from his work and genius. He often worked on more ways of helping the crew with more inventions and equipment, but he also took time to evaluate the scientific ways of the inhabitants of Earth (which he recognized where quite primitive when compared to the technology of Reptilon). Usually he wore a brown and blue suit, but he had now discharged part of it as he was working on upgrading one of the smaller ships. This was something that he saw the Earth mechanics do in many of the Medias of the planet, in which they often removed their shirts or other covering of their upper bodies to work better. Dimetro started to imitate it, and he found out that it was actually much better to work like that. It helped him not be so hot as he did hard work, and it also prevented stains from getting on his suit, which made things more practical for him.

So, there he was, working on the ship with only the speedo part of his suit, wearing a red belt on his belt where were all of his Rep-Tools, and his traditional blue mask on his face (something that he always wore and never took off), and his bare green scaly chest exposed as he worked.

As he was focus on the upgrade of the ship in which he was working, he barely noticed when the doors opened and a figure came walking to him. That was, until the figure was right behind him, and he was able to pick up their footsteps.

“Huh?” Dimetro said, a bit surprised, but before he could turn to look at the newcomer, this one talked to him:

“Don’t worry, it’s just me. You can continue working.”

It was Allo’s voice. Dimetro relaxed at hearing this, and he resumed his work.

“Oh, hey Allo.” Dimetro said, not turning around to look at his leader. “I heard you had gone out to patrol a thing.”

“Indeed, I did.” Allo confirmed, standing behind the scientist as he continued to work on the ship.

“And, how was it?”

“Wonderful.” Allo said, and his voice denoted a satisfaction that usually was not on his voice.

This answer surprised Dimetro a bit.

“Wonderful, what did you… A-Allo!?”

Dimetro was suddenly distracted as he felt hands touching his body. Allo had put his arms around the dinosaur, and now his hands were moving over his bare chest. Allo was being careful to avoid the great fin that Dimetro had on his back, but he was still able to reach around his body and place his hands on the scaly chest of the scientist.

“A-Allo... W-what are you..?”

“Don’t talk.” Allo said, as he continued to move his hands over the chest of the evolved dimetrodon. His hands still gently massaged the front of the dinosaur. One of the hands was gently massaging his muscle gut, while the other one was now over his pecs, tracing circles on them. Evolved dinosaurs didn’t had nipples, once they were not mammals, but the area of their pecs was still quite sensitive, as nipples would be, and they could be just as arousing if treated correctly.

“A-A-Allo…” Dimetro moaned, blushing madly. The scientist preferred males, and that was no secret to anyone in there. Just as it was no secret that he had a thing for Allo, despite him being an herbivore dinosaur and Allo being a carnivore, not that it was a problem, but it still made the thing a bit of taboo among part of the population.

However, Allo had made it clear to everyone in the crew from day one that they would retain professionalism while on their mission. In other words, there would be absolutely zero fooling around with each other. Allo himself was a prime example of this, as he maintained celibate and was one hundred percent professional all the time.

Yet, there was Allo, touching him in a rather intimate way.

The dimetrodon moaned a bit as his gut and pecs were massaged in a soft, tender, and erotic way by his leader, the one who he admired and found to be very attractive.

“A-Allo… Y-you… M-me… Ahh…” Dimetro moaned, and he blushed even harder as Allo leaned forward, and whispered on his ear.

“I have been far too uptight.” Allo said, his breath hot around Dimetro’s earhole. “Wanting all of us to deprive ourselves from intimate contact for years on end? That is just not reasonable. Wanting to be touched and loved is just natural for all sentient beings. So, why not indulge ourselves in the company of each other? I mean, all of the members of the crew are single, and my wife told me that it was okay to fool around with others while I was away on this mission. So, what is actually holding us back? Some worry on professionalism? It is not worth denying ourselves of love and affection. I took way too long to realize that. And I want to make up for the lost time.”

As he said that, Dimetro was getting hotter and hotter. Finally, he let out a squeakily moan as he felt Allo’s tongue licking the side of his neck in a very slow, very sensual way.

“Ohhh, Allo.” Dimetro said, his knees shaking as his legs felt weak. He now used both hands to hold himself by supporting on the ship in which he had been working. Allo continued to minister him very skillfully for a few more moments, before saying:

“I have a surprise for you, Dimetro.” The way he spoke made the dimetrodon’s knees even weaker. “Close your eyes.”

Dimetro panted as he was give that simple command. His speedo-like garment was starting to feel a tight. He obeyed without questioning, closing his eyes as he leaned forward, using his arms to support himself on the ship. As he did, he unconsciously moved his tail up and to the side. When he realized the position that he was in, he blushed even harder.

Was Allo going to grope his body? Lower his undergarment to expose his taihole? Was he going to spank him? Oh, Dimetro hoped he would spank him, that he would slap his ass while telling him how much of a naughty dinosaur he was.

However, instead, he felt something wrapping around his neck and clicking in place.

Dimetro opened his eyes at this, as one of his hands left the ship to go around his neck. He felt the collar that had been snapped around his neck, and he knew, only by touching it, that it was not something that could have come from the Earth. However, what puzzled him was that he didn’t remembered anything on the list of equipment that they brought that resembled a collar.

“W-what is-” Dimetro satretd to say, but he had no time to finish the question. For behind himself, Allo pressed a single button on a console, and the collar around Dimetro’s neck beeped and blinked its lights.

Dimetro immediately reacted, as his eyes widened and his mouth was agape without emitting a single sound.

His eyes went out of focus as the collar around his neck worked its magic. After almost a solid five minutes, his arms both fell limp. He slumped to his knees, and remained in there, his expression empty and his gaze lost.

Allo looked at him, and knelt by his side.

“Dimetro?” Allo called, and the evolved dimetrodon blinked, before looking up at Allo.

“Dimetro, I need you to answer me something.” Allo said, as he looked at the dimetrodon, who now had the same collar that Allo himself had on his neck. “Who are the ones who you serve and adore?”

Dimetro looked at him for a few seconds, before he answered:

“The Tyrannos.” There was not a shred of doubt or hesitation on his voice. “They are the most magnificent beings in the universe. The true heirs and masters of Reptilon. They are my lords and masters.”

Allo looked at him, and nodded das he smiled. “Yes, they truly are.”

Allo them showed him something he was carrying, a box that contained many other collars.

“And I need you to help me fulfill a mission for them.”

* * *

“... So, from today on, this will be new standard equipment for all of our crew to use.” Allo said to all of his subordinates. The Dinosaucers all stood in there, looking at their leader. Bronto Thunder, Stego, Tricero, Ichy and Teryx. Allo and Dimetro also were present. With this, all of the seven members of the Dinosaucers were present at the meeting. Originally, they were supposed to be eight, but on the last minute they decided against bringing Bonehead, Allo’s nephew, once he was far too immature for a mission like this. So, there were seven members of the Dinosaucers, all of them males, including Teryx, a male evolved archaeopteryx with a slender but muscled body who used to be an actor before going on this mission. All of them looked intently at Allo, who was presenting to them a new equipment for the team that Dimetro had been working on. It was a series of identical collars.

“As you can see, Dimetro and myself are already using them.” Allo said, gesturing to himself and to their dimetrodon scientist and inventor “Now, all of you, put your own.”

Some of the Dinosaucer’s had raised eyebrows as they took the “new equipment” that they would be using. Some of them found them a bit suspicious, but it was Allo himself that was telling them that this was their new equipment, and he was even using it himself. So, they had no real reason to doubt.

One by one, the Dinosaucers put each one of the collars around their own necks, and the things clicked on their necks. Tight enough for them to be constantly aware of their presence, but loose enough as not to actually bother than on any way.

“All of you are wearing your collars?” Allo asked, and all of the Dinosaucers confirmed.

Allo smirked at them. “Good... Dimetro?”

On cue, the dimetrodon smirked as well, and pressed a button on the console.

Immediately all of the Dinosaucers reacted. Their eyes widened as shock came into their faces. Some of them stood in shocked silence. Teryx let out a squawking cry as the collar started to work. Tricero even took his hands to the collar, in feeble attempts to remove it from his neck. All of them twitched and squirmed as the collars affected them. Allo and Dimetro stood in there, looking as their teammates feel victim to the collars, which were now rewiring their brains, changing their thoughts and forcing them to accept their new destiny.

The whole process took about five minutes. To the end of this time, all of the Dinosaucers now stood in there with vacant expressions.

Allo stepped forward, and said:

“Attention, everyone!”

The Dinosaucers all blinked, and looked at their leader.

“Tell me, who do you all serve?”

The answer came sure and without hesitation.

“The Tyrannos!” All of the Dinosaucers chorused. “They are our lords and masters!”

Allo smiled, and he nodded at the rest of his team. Turning around, he pressed a console on his wristband, and a screen that he had in there flickered as it made contact.

It took a few moments, but soon, the face of Genghis Rex appeared on the screen. Allo smiled as he saw the face of Lord Genghis Rex appearing. The evolved Tyrannosaur looked back at him.

“ _Ah, Allo._ ” He said, “ _So, I hope it is good news._ ”

“Oh, yes it is, Your Scaliness.” Allo said, sounding happy. “I have just completed my mission. All of the Dinosaucers now are your obedient minions.”

As he spoke, he showed the room to Genghis Rex through the screen. “I started with Dimetro, using the collar to make him your follower like me. With his help, I was able to get the rest of the Dinosaucers, as we presented the taming collars to them as a new standard equipment for the team. No all of them are your devoted servants, just like me!”

As the Dinosaucers appeared on the screen, they waved at the Tyranno, all of them looking happy for seeing the face of their lord. Genghis had a grin that could put a shark to shame, as he looked at the work that Allo had done.

“ _Well done, my DinoSlave._ ” He said, complimenting Allo, who was once more looking at the screen. “ _You have fulfilled your mission perfectly. Now, you and the rest of the DinoSlaves come in here for your new lords. As a reward, once you arrive, I’ll allow you to worship my feet and my penis. Who knows, if you do a good job, I might even rub your cock with my feet until you cum. I’ll be waiting._ ”

With this, Genghis Rex turned off, leaving behind an extremely happy and giddy Allo, who was glad that he pleased his lord enough to be worth of a reward.

Turning to the other dinosaurs on the room, he said aloud:

“You heard it, DinoSlaves! We must get ready to depart right now! We cannot leave our Tyranno lords waiting!”

With this, soon the evolved dinosaurs were all getting ready to depart. All of them anxious to go to their new lives as slaves of the Tyrannos…


End file.
